


Butcher!Neil AU

by Bloodyryver804



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Butcher Neil Josten, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyryver804/pseuds/Bloodyryver804
Summary: A Butcher!Neil Au for All For the Game
Relationships: Neil Josten & Ichirou Moriyama, Neil Josten & Jean Moreau, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 14





	Butcher!Neil AU

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is sorrynotsorry804
> 
> Do Not steal Percy I will be willing lend him for the sake of the story

AFTG AU

Butcher!Neil

\- Meet in highschool

\- Locker room fight neil stops Andrea after a he pulls out a pocket knife

\- Neil is 15 and Andrew is 16

\- Andrew tries to offer a deal after incident neil says no

\- Andrea then follows neil back to where he's staying (abandoned warehouse)

\- Tries the deal making again

\- Deal is knife lessons for keeping quiet about neil whereabouts

\- Neil accepts and they go with it for about five months (and get close obviously)

\- The Malcoms show up along with Plank and some lower ranked thugs

\- The Malcoms show up along with Plank and some lower ranked thugs

\- Neil takes out Plank and the two thugs

\- Lola is on neils side to take over as leader for the wesninskis

\- Neils leaves andrew with a phone number for if he ever news ‘The Butcher’

\- Neil goes home to kill nathan

\- The Wesninskis become one of the worlds powerful mafia (Others are The Calaveras (oc), The Hatfords, The Moriyamas)

\- Neil pays of his debt in one go

\- Nathaniel and Jean were close when they were younger

\- Neil buys Jean Moreau 1 ½ years after becoming Ceann (Irish mafia leader)

\- Abram had made a promise to get the both of them out

\- Abram had made a promise to get the both of them out

\- Riko was not informed that nathan is dead and Nathaniel is now in charge (He still thinks neil is his property) 

\- Andrew calls neil after Kevin shows up three years after they parted ways 

\- Kevin freaks (also believes riko owns neil)

\- Neil is trained as backliner and stricker

\- Percy rolls up trained as all positions best are backliner and goalie astounding aim

\- Andrew is jelly because he thinks Neil and Percy are a Thing

\- Jean does not play for the foxes more of a background coach

\- Follows as well as you can with the original story (except seth) until Christmas

\- Neil is able to get Proust taken care of and a doctor put in that he trusts

\- Aaron gets out of the murder case unscathed

\- Riko still does try to get neil to go to the nest but he just straight up says no

\- Riko goes after seth he is successful

\- Neil is pissed and goes to ichi

\- Ends with riko dead and Kevin still has to give his exy money

If you do write this you don't have to credit the idea but If you use the percy oc please put that he's mine

Add as much sassy!Neil and Sassy!Jean along with badassery and Andrew being a sarcastic shit 

Add what you have to but these are the main points 

If you message me or leave a comment I can send you my Percy (OC) 

If you do write this you don't have to credit the idea but If you use the percy oc please put that he's mine!

Percy's character has two close best friends they're like family and attached at the hip (percy would lose it if he lost them vise versa) 

Percy's friends are twins and I have the fully written out so you could also use them (they are still MY oc so please don't steal them)

Or add your own oc but Percy's character makes more sense with the both of them

Should be a series 

My tumblr is sorrynotsorry804

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is sorrynotsorry804
> 
> Do Not steal Percy I will be willing lend him for the sake of the story


End file.
